


These Things I've learned

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things you've taught me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things I've learned

The thing is—

Harry had never met someone who shined as bright as Louis.

Someone who sang too loud and talked too much

Who drank whiskey well after midnight and woke up with a smile

He’d never heard an angel sing, laugh,

Or be, until Louis.

Never watched a raging tornado leave a wake of hurt

Never calmed it to a gentle wind.

Until Louis

Harry had woke up to alarms instead of songs

Never found records between his couch cushions

Harry never whispered Bukowski unto another’s skin,

Not until Louis told him to, with his wild eyes and swollen lips.

He’d never felt anything like it.

There was a light on at all times

Scaring away any monster Louis could dream.

There was a blue tooth brush next to his green and books penned in loopy writing on his bookshelf

With Louis there was no surface undirtied

_(Shower tiles a particularly cold mourning Harry was running late and Louis screamed so loud he woke the neighbors but they couldn’t pretend to care, too wrapped up in one another.)_

There was no night he spent alone.

_(Louis crowded his space but stole his blankets—snuffled in his ear but complained he snored—held him so tight he might break and never apologized)_

There were no goodbyes.

Before Louis Harry hadn’t known what it was like to taste love on his tongue

Roll it between his fingers

Feel it under his skin.

Before Louis his life was gray monochromatic schemes

But Louis

Louis had always been blues and yellows and reds

Colors that whisked and danced his away

Louis taught him to love and be loved without saying anything of love at all.

 

**_Now here was one truly touched by the angels_ **

**_The light was so bright_ **

**_We all looked away_ **

**_\---Bukowski_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the style of Bukowski, or my interpretation. :)


End file.
